lost_horizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Empire
The Rin Empire is a massive Hegemony of states, planets, and entire nations dedicated to three precepts: Prosperity, Conformity, and Security. The Empire is hell-bent on expansion. "Expand or Die" is sometimes regarded as the unofficial motto of the Empire, and to that end, the Rin Armies have conquered worlds beyond count. The Rin Empire is an Empire in name only. The individual planets of the Empire have vast amounts of autonomy, and as long as they pay their taxes and stay loyal, they are for the most part allowed to do as they wish. The society is just as mixed when it comes to the Empire. Although the Rin and Imperial policy support a minimal level of conformity and attempt to make all peoples and cultures of the Empire feel, in some way, part of a larger society. Government Imperial Government: The entire Rin State revolves and is focused around one figure: the Emperor. He is at the uppermost level of all the chains of command. Although he doesn't participate in the day-to-day administration of the Empire or passes laws himself, his rulings are the ultimate authority in the Empire. Under the Emperor, there are many different branches of government. The Praetorate The Praetorate is a 'Benevolent Dictatorship' and it's ranks are made up of the military high command. It watches over the worlds of the Empire and reserves the right to strike down laws, and even leaders they deem, 'threatening' the security of the Empire or that dare to oppose the Empire's image (one set by themselves of course). Other then that they tend to be laid back. As long as worlds behave and complete their military quotas the Praetorate stays out of their business. The Adepta The Adepta are massive bureaucracies that do most of the governance and administration of the Empire. The Adeptas are each lead by individual High-Lords. The Adepta serve both as administrators, councilors and advisors, and a check on the Praetorate in the delicate Rin balance of power. The Senatum Known in common Rin as 'the Senate', the Senate is the legislative arm of the Empire and partially administrative, working through local planetary governors. They are the voice of the thousands of worlds and the peoples of the Empire, although there is rampant corruption within it's ranks. Each planet, upon joining or being conquered into the Empire is alotted a number of Senators (the exact number varies) who are chosen by the people or the planetary governor. The Senators are usually from rich or aristocratic families known collectively as the 'Senatorial Families'. The Senate is an ancient insitution predating the Empire itself. The Senate has been weakened by the first Emperors, but the institution is a nessesary one to be the voice of the people and to be close to the citizens of the Empire. The Senate is a powerful and respected institution with it's decrees being powerful forces in the Empire. Local Government: In the Empire almost all planets have a vast amount of autonomy, save in sectors of currency, official languages, and some special laws occasionally. Besides this, most planets are completely autonomous. Each planet has a single leader, a 'Planetary Governor'. They come in many forms from elected officials, hereditary nobles, dictators, and more. However, if a world refuses to obey the rather lenient Imperial laws they may face a forced military dictatorship enforced by both Imperial Enforcers and their new leader: A dictator who usually is a retired commander in the military of the Empire or a 'senator in training'. Society Customs and Traditions Rin Society is a very traditionalist thing, with social standing, family, and class ranking and carrying weight, although not as much as they used to. The Rin are very traditionalist, carrying their customs to this day. However, they are not completely stagnant as the Rin must evolve to survive. The Rin see it as their duty to spread culture to the universe and their client species. While they will not try to trample over the native cultures unless they misbehave, they will attempt to use their influence an soft power from politics, religion, and the markets to insert their own culture, trying to create a common community. Social Class and Rights The Rin are very feudal in nature across many of their worlds. Countless noble, merchant, and senatorial families exist who own vast estates across the Empire and hordes of slaves. Hereditary Nobility still exists from worlds brought into the fold that has a loyalist regime or to the old nobility of the homeworld who still own vast estates. For the common citizens of the Empire not much differs from world to world. Everyone is granted the benefits of Imperial Society and unless they come from a feral world or are a slave, they have equal rights, representation, and benefits from the Empire. As a whole the Empire can be described as both traditionalist, but also a massive melting pot. They have countless cults, cultures, and people to draw art, entertainment, or culture from. This leads to many exotic goods and parties being commonplace in the Empire. They are also very classist with a clear line being drawn separating the common citizens of the Empire, known as the 'Proles' or 'Plebs' from the privileged classes, known as 'Nobles' or 'Patricians'. Military The Empire has one of the strongest militaries in the galaxy. They have to, because for their Empire to stay alive they must have a massive military capable of fighting large scale campaigns to keep their constant expansion going, to enforce the 'Pax Imperialis', and to deal with major threats in their way. The Empire's military is split into multiple forces each expected to work together as one massive machine, save for a special few. Each branch of the Imperial forces is expected to work with every other in concert, as the ground troops need the navy, as well as the elites such as the Legions needing the massive manpower of the Guard. The Legions The Guard/Custudo The Imperial Fleet Imperial Marines Praetorians Economy The Economy of the Empire is a massive mess, with each world posessing it's own markets, trade networks, and insitutions, although all is connected by a common currency and minimal amount of regulation. The Empire has a 'lassiez-faire' policy when it comes to the economy, with little to no regulation, as the survival of the state is independent of the markets. They take what they need from planets in the form of tithes. Although the state keeps the markets alive for the sake of it's citizens they do not venture much further in the economic realm. History Category:Nations Category:Rin Category:Rin Empire